


Run Fast, Little Red

by peppermintpotts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintpotts/pseuds/peppermintpotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School. Midnight. Come Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Fast, Little Red

_School. Midnight. Come Alone._

 

_ _ _

 

Stiles pulls tighter into his little corner, eyes fixed on a particular point in the middle of the gym floor. Not that making himself as small as possible could truly save him.

He could escape but the hunter with a gun pointed at his head is the least of his problems.

The cold, bony finger that caresses his cheek pulls his attention away from the alpha writhing on the floor. A cruel smile pulls over yellowing teeth, cold dead eyes boring into Stiles’ terrified ones.

“This is why humans were never meant to run with wolves. You’re too fragile, too breakable, too vulnerable and all too naïve to see that they are just animals.” He punctuates the last part by pointing at Derek.

The alpha let out another pained grunt; his head pressed against the wood floor, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Pain ripples from every part of his body, traveling up, down and around until he is dizzy and gasping.

“It’s cruel really. That animal thinks he loves you, he thinks he can fight years of primal instinct and not hurt you.”

Derek grunts again. His eyes flicker red, just for a moment when he glares at the hunter.

The hunter smiled, tipping his hat to Derek before turning back to his human captive. He reached into his pocket, kneeling down to dangle the keys of Derek’s car in Stiles’ face. “It’s time to see how loyal a rabid dog really is with the scent of blood in the air. If you make it to his car you might have a chance.”

Stiles reached for the keys haltingly, most of his attention still on Derek. The hunter lashed out, snatching Stiles arm tight before drawing his knife and cutting a long line, blood welling from elbow to wrist.

Derek’s head perks up, eyes red and feral, nose twitching at the new scent that overwhelms his senses.

Stiles pulls back, standing with his back to the wall, blood dripping through the fingers clenched around his wrist; he knows all to well what this means.

“Run fast Little Red.” The hunter says.

Derek wills his eyes back to green, locks gazes with Stiles, hoping that even if he can’t say the words, the message will be loud and clear.

_Stiles... RUN_

The words sound so loud in his mind even though they never leave his lips.

Stiles understands anyway.

“You…but you said if I run…if I’m prey…if I run…”

It won’t make a difference if you stay.

His body is convulsing under the sheer force of will required to keep the wolf back. Even is Stiles is convinced Derek can beat this, he’s not stupid. He can hear Stiles’ frantic heartbeat; can hear the erratic stomp of his sneakers as he runs towards the exit, towards safety that is just too far away.

He closes his eyes; the wolf takes over. Claws, fangs and lust for blood in full drive. The man is gone, the beast is here.

He has a second to pray he doesn’t wake with the taste of Stiles blood in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Dark Bingo Prompt: Unwanted Transformation


End file.
